


In the Midst of Sleep

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy helps Elijah to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst of Sleep

Billy helps Elijah down the hall, one arm around the younger man's back, cradling at least half his weight. Three drinks into their evening Elijah's exhaustion from that day's shooting had gotten the better of him, and he'd fallen asleep right in the middle of a conversation. Billy had watched him for a long, quiet moment and smiled. _Poor kid_ , he'd thought, and set about getting Elijah to bed. 

He pauses near the bedroom door now and works the knob around, then nudges the door open with his foot. Elijah mumbles something sleepily, steps plodding along with the barest conscious effort. Billy takes off Elijah's sneakers, pulling a tiny face at the mud splatter on them, and then smirking at the tiny hole just over the pinky toe on Elijah's right sock. Mused brown hair falls over Elijah's forward as he wobbles to a slumped sitting position, casting further shadow across his cheeks. 

Billy's hands automatically go for Elijah's jeans, but he stops just before brushing the denim with his knuckles, reminding himself that Elijah isn't one of his cousins (which is what the situation had felt like up until now), but a friend--and that it'd be just a bit weird to start undressing the bloke. Elijah's eyelids open just a bit, then close again, and he makes a vague attempt to wriggle higher up onto the bed. 

Animating, Billy helps push Elijah's legs straight across the sheets. His fingers curl, hovering over his chest for just a second before going still. Billy notes the time that glows sharply on the nightstand clock and straightens, turning to go. Movement from the bed again makes him pause, and he looks back just in time to see Elijah's right arm fling out, fingers wriggling in a grabbing motion. Elijah gives a sleepy sigh and fidgets, grumbling, "Stay, Bill," and the words blend together, sandwiched between sighs so that they're barely comprehensible. But Billy understands. 

At the same time it's a request that makes no sense, he thinks, since he's never spent the night at Elijah's. He relies on the age-old assumption that because Elijah's the youngest, because he has the most pressure on him to do well here in New Zealand, he's the most in need of comfort and support. With the vision of Elijah as a boy needing someone to lean on, Billy inches back towards that outstretched hand. The fingers curl around the hem of his shirt when he gets close enough. He shoos Elijah's hand away and slides atop the sheets, getting comfortable on his back. 

He's hasn't shared a bed like this in a while, and the warm weight of a body next to his feels strangely satisfying. Watching the slivers of pale light from the hallway struggle to cast their brightness through the cracks around the door, Billy listens to Elijah fuss, rearranging his limbs over and over. And then out of nowhere, he gives a bigger push and flops over, colliding with Billy's side. Billy blinks into the semi-darkness and wriggles a bit, trying to inch some space between them. Elijah stays stock-still, an unnaturally close weight on Billy's side. 

The inch of Elijah's cheek along his shoulder sends prickly awareness down Billy's arm. Breath tickles the side of his neck, and then the hint of the tip of Elijah's nose, causing a shiver. The air exhaled there comes closer, becoming hot instead of warm for its proximity and, just as he'd felt Elijah's nose, he feels the boy's lips press against his neck. Not a kiss, not much of anything, just that mouth, pushed there and breathing. He should say something, of course, because he's not quite sure if Elijah's asleep or awake, but breaking the total silence would be sacrilegious, not to mention embarrassing. So he lies very still and closes his eyes and decides to ignore it. 

There's a confused moment when he can't tell if that's really hot breath or something else, and he realizes it's--something else. There's a dampness on his neck and as numb as he's been, he only just figures out now that Elijah's lips are parted and dipping repeatedly. Disconnected from everything else, his body likes it. That's when warning bells go off, so Billy opens his eyes and shifts around obviously, hoping Elijah just falls back to sleep. 

Elijah tilts his head a bit and places a soft, puckered kiss just under Billy's earlobe. Pulse begins to trip; body floods with heat. _Ah, fuck. Nonono, not supposed to, not supposed to._ Elijah's hand spider-crawls across Billy's t-shirt and whispers, nearly weightless, over and around his torso. 

"Billy," Elijah sighs, and Billy can tell from his tone that he's still half-asleep. 

The combined effect is nothing short of seductive. Billy's body and mind dash off in two different directions, leaving him speechless. But even he can't prevent a tiny noise from flowering in his throat when Elijah's tongue curls out, lifting his earlobe to rest between two lips. Billy reckons he can feel Elijah's tiny smile just before those lips apply pressure and then the tip of a tongue again, flicking. 

"Tell me to stop," Elijah says, voice more conscious this time, but still breathy. 

The warmth of Elijah's hand sweeps up and down Billy's side, leaving sensitized skin in its wake. Billy's thoughts vibrate on the surface of his brain and create a sense of trembling that he can't place as either real or imagined. He _feels_ the shaking deep down in the roots of his bones and in the end it doesn't matter whether or not he is. His chest swells with breath, his nose full of the scent of Elijah's skin, and suddenly he's turning towards Elijah, just a tiny lifting of his body off the bed but enough of a movement to convey encouragement. 

All at once Elijah's weight lifts from the mattress and in an unsure matter of seconds he's on top of Billy, lips panning across the front of Billy's throat, glancing over his Adam's apple and resting on the other hollow, kissing there with more determination. The feel of Elijah's firm, small frame radiating heat and connecting up with Billy's hips, legs, and feet goes down the older man's body like staggered awareness, with parts infinitely easier to understand than their whole. And strange, he thinks, and sudden, the simple sensation of someone else's body weighing down his own. 

Elijah's knees find spots on the mattress, edging Billy's own legs apart to make room. Billy's hand falls lazily against the back of Elijah's head, and as easily as that they're kissing, mouths touching awkwardly because Elijah took the touch of Billy's hand as a cue when it hadn't necessarily been one, so their lips aren't in time, but that's fine. Their bodies are hot, having had plenty of time to get there. Elijah presses forward between Billy's legs, leans harder against the bed, tilts his head and lets Billy's tongue fill his mouth, then sucks on it greedily. 

The room is silent besides the faint squeak of the mattress and the wet noise of their mouths. When they come up for air, Elijah wriggles a hand between them and rubs his stubby fingernails down Billy's belly, searching. Giving a start, Billy takes his hand from where it was creeping under the hem of Elijah's t-shirt. 

"Wh..." is all he can manage before Elijah's biting at his neck and monopolizing his attention. 

"Let me," Elijah says, fingers sliding under the waistband and splaying across the hair just above Billy's pelvis. The ghost of fingertips brushing the base of his attentive cock cinches Billy's nerves in bundles. 

"We shouldn't," he says, quickly and for no apparent reason other than that he's finally processed that he's nervous. 

"Don't," Elijah says, curling his fingers into the thatch of wiry curls. "Fuck. Please. I'll beg if you want me to. Just fucking touch me. Let me touch you. Can't stop thinking about it." 

Billy's head reclines heavily against a pillow, eyes slipping shut. The images tease him, skitter up his spine like icy-hot fingertips; Elijah's lips around his cock sucking slow, hard passes; Elijah's tongue lashing hot, his small hands gripping. Blood pulses down the shaft of Billy's erection, tripping a rhythm on the surface of his attention. Elijah's kissing him again, slow, lips there and involving, then lifting away and teasing, trailing the tip of his tongue and the bottom of his lip until the last second before breaking the contact, only to sink in and taste again seconds later. 

His fist closes around Billy's cock, picks an angle, and he's off like a professional, giving that nice little wrist twist at the end that swivels the skin just around the head, making Billy inhale sharply. He uses the three fingers jerking hard just around the first couple inches thing, bringing Billy's body off the bed. Skips back and forth between technique until Billy's leaking onto his fingers, sticky and slick, dribbling down the underside and sticking to his balls. 

He grips Elijah's arms and back, squirms, noises dying in his chest. When Elijah finally sticks a blurring rhythm, just a straight up fingers-flying pump, Billy loses it, sweat beading his face and underarms and the skin behind his knees, whimpers falling staggered and animal-like from his lips, one leg draped over Elijah's lower back, one hand on the bed and one hand in Elijah's hair, tugging. 

" _Yeah_ ," Elijah growls out, pulling his hand down the whole shaft and then immediately leaping back to pounding out a steady stroke. 

"Ahhh," Billy whimpers, shuddering to a stop, biting the inside of his cheek until he tastes copper. " _Ahhh_! Fuckfuckfuuuck," he sobs, back arching, the orgasm socking him at the base of his cock and exploding outward to wash his limbs in intense, second-split relief. 

The wetness splatters messily between them, hitting Elijah's jeans and t-shirt, spotting Billy's thighs. When Elijah breaks the tangle to slide down--Billy's leg slides with him, stays around his body, curling lightly around the back of his shoulder--and lick at it, Billy's eyes roll back in his head.


End file.
